Endless Friendship, Timeless Love
by Todokanunegai
Summary: YaoiTwo best friends are torn apart, four years later, they meet again. There are mixed emotions. Will their friendship be mended and love bloom or will they be torn apart again? SxYY, YxJ Hiatus
1. Prologue

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic.  There are no Millennium Items, Shadow Realm or Magick.  Some things are still the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…Waaaaa…At least I own this story and idea. ^_^

Warning: Yaoi, slash, male/male…you get the point.  If you don't like that stuff, don't read any further…if u do, please continue.

Endless Friendship, Timeless Love: Prologue 

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself.  The icy wind whipped against him, chilling him.

He stood in the snow, watching as the cars drove past one by one.

The snowflakes fell around him…never touching him…just falling around him.

His eyes held no luster.  His face was sad.

"Is there someone who cares?  Is there anyone?"  He sighed softly, shivering slightly.

"You shouldn't be out here in the snow like this."

Startled, he turned around.  Crimson eyes greeted him.

"Who are you?  I haven't seen you here before."

"I arrived today…my mother killed herself…" The young boy said softly.

The boy was maybe eight or nine, the same age he was.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright."  The boy gave him a smiled, "So why are you standing out here in the cold."

"I...the snow gives me comfort, I guess…and I was hoping maybe it'd end my life for me."  He smiled wryly. 

"Don't you have a little brother?"

"Yeah…he's the only thing that keeps me going.  Nobody else cares.  I have no friends."

"I'll be your friend."

He looked up stunned, "You will?"

The boy smiled at him, "Of course"

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"You promise?"  
"Promise!"

He smiled.  His first smile in a long time and hugged the other boy, who hugged him back.

"We'll be friends forever, no matter what.  Nothing will keep us apart."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "No, please!  Don't go!"

            "I have to."  His voice was subdued.  His crimson eyes were distant.

            "You promised to stay with me.  Three years ago!  You promised!"

            "I'm sorry…I can't stay.  I have to go with them.  They adopted me."

            "No you don't have to go with them!  You can stay with me!"

            "I agreed to go with them."  He walked over to him, "We will be friends, no matter what.  I will see you again."

            "But…"

            "I'm sorry.  I have to go, my friend, my dear friend."  Tears formed in crimson eyes as he turned to walk away.

            "You promised.  You promised!"

            "I'm sorry."  He walked away, tears flowing.

            The twelve-year-old boy collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face.  He watched as his friend walked away from him.

            "You promised.  You promised me we'd be friends forever!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End…of this chappie.

Review please.  The next chapter is being written.  I'll get it up, much faster if I get lots of reviews.  ^_^

© Todokanunegai 12-21-02


	2. Reunion

Arigatou for the reviews.  OOC Seto's are so cute…ehehe...he's gonna be less OOC in this chappie ^_^ 

This is gonna be a long chappie…oO

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…still wishing though…

Warning: Yaoi…

Endless Friendship, Timeless Love: Reunion

Sixteen-year-old Seto Kaiba sat in front of his laptop, cold blue eyes scanning the data in front of him.  Tapping a few keys, he was finally satisfied with the program he had been working on…for the moment.  He shut of the laptop and put it away.

            Seto walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Big Brother!" 

Seto smiled lightly as his younger brother ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mokuba.  What are you so excited about?"

"Today is the first day of school, remember, Seto?"

"Oh, right.  You're starting sixth grade today.  So you ready for it?" Seto asked.

            "Duh!  I've been ready since school ended."  Mokuba said pouring himself some cereal.

            Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair, " I know, you've been talking about it for the last month."

            Mokuba just grinned at him.

            Seto walked toward school slowly, taking his time.  He had time and wasn't looking forward to getting to school early.

            He passed by a group of former classmates.  

            "I heard there's a new kid."

            "I heard there's two."

            "They're brothers right?"

            "That's what I heard."

            "I wonder if they're cute."  One of the girls squealed.

            "I hope so."

            Seto snorted.  'Brainless.'

            Even though he refused to admit it, he was interested; it was rare that people moved to Domino City.

            'Wonder who they are'

            Seto stared out the window.  The first day was boring.  The teachers always said the same thing.  It was a routine every year.

            He did not notice as two nearly identical boys walked into the classroom, at least until…

            "…this is Mutou Yami."

            Seto snapped out of his reverie and looked up. 

            Icy blue met fiery crimson.        

            'Yami'

            **Seto's P.O.V**

            I snapped up at that name.  The last name was unfamiliar, but the first name.  Could it be?

            My eyes glanced pass the shorter one of the two.  

            Two fiery crimson eyes stared back at me.  

            'Yami' It had to be him.  He's the only one I've ever known with crimson eyes.

            Kami, those crimson eyes were still the same.  Those long years ago…

            **Yami's P.O.V**

            This is was boring.  Why did everyone need to know my name?

            I looked around the room; it wasn't any different from my old classroom.

            The desks were in a square, four by fours.  The students didn't look very interesting.  I rolled my eyes internally as I watch the girls point to me and giggle.

            'Brainless'

            My eyes fell on an inattentive person sitting by the window in the back.

            He stared out the window, seemingly bored and probably was.

            He looked familiar.  Neat brown hair, that fell over his eyes a little.  He stood out, being taller than most of the students.  He wore the school uniform with an unique elegance.

            "…this is Mutou Yami." 

            I watched as he snapped up and looked toward me.

            His eyes were like ice.  A cold blue.  

            A hint of realization flicked through his eyes as he looked at me.

            I blinked for a few seconds, searching my memory for when I met him.

            'Baka.  You don't even remember who that is?'  My subconscious kicked me mentally.  'Remember at the orphanage?  The one you made that promise to?'

            'Seto?!'

            'Bingo…took you long enough.'

            But his eyes.  They were so cold.  So unlike Seto's…

            'It's been four years, numbskull.  A lot could have happened.'

            I ignored it.  His eyes looked so much like when I first met Seto…

~Flashback~

            _I glanced out window at the falling snow.  It was so beautiful._

_            I saw a boy standing there.  He looked so sad and forlorn._

_            He reminded me of myself._

_            Grabbing a coat, I walked outside into the snow.  Maybe he needed someone._

_            He had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly._

_"Is there someone who cares?  Is there anyone?"  He sighed._

_"You shouldn't be out here in the snow like this."  I told him._

_He was startled, turning around to face me._

_Cold, lifeless blue eyes greeted me._

~End Flashback~

            I shivered now as I did then.  What happened to him?  His eyes were so warm and lively after we became friends.  How did it get back to the cold, lifeless blue?

            I gazed at him.  He smirked at me, noticing my realization.

            'I'm sorry, Seto.' I apologize silently.

            "Yuugi, you can sit in the empty seat in front of Jounouchi"

            I watched as Yuugi sat down next to a tall blond, who greeted him warmly                     

"Yami, you can sit next to Kaiba."

            I blinked at the teacher a bit.

            She pointed to the seat right next to Seto.  

            I walked over to it, avoiding Seto's gaze and sat down.

            A few moments later, a note fell on my desk.

            I quirked an eyebrow.  Who could it be?

Mutou,

          Welcome to Domino High School.  Meet me under the elm tree at lunch.

            The note was unsigned, the script was unfamiliar.  

            'Well, I guess I'll just meet whoever it is later.

            I cast a side-glance at Seto, who was staring out the window again.

            'What am I going to do about him?  Will he forgive me?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End…of chappie.

I bet you know whom that note's from.  ^_^ I'm sorry; I had slight case of writer's block so I rambled a bit.  Well, hope you liked.  This is gonna be a few chapters long, depending on if anyone reviews.  Promise, next chappie is gonna be more interesting.  Next chapter or the one after that will be up on Christmas…hopefully.   
  


Tsuki: Yea right…

Todo: - -; mean…

Should I make the next chapter stay in Yami's POV or make it in Seto's or Normal (Third person) POV?  Review and tell me Plz!  Arigatou. 

© Todokanunegai 12-22-02


	3. Meeting

I'm back…with the third chapter...strange, rambling chapter…oh well, at least there's a kawaii, confused Seto ^__^

Didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, but like some wise person said a long time ago, you can't have everything you wish for…Well, big thanks to everyone who reviewed. 

Note: I asked my friend to pick between two choices I offered her and the choice she picked end up changing most of the storyline.  Lol…o well.  Hi Jen!

Disclaimer: - -; now…let's be logical…if I OWNED Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think what I'm writing would be called fan fiction?  And if I owned it, do u think I would put a disclaimer on this? …  Be rational, people…

Warning: Yaoi…you have been warned!  

Endless Friendship, Timeless Love: Meeting 

Yami walked toward the tall elegant elm tree that sat in the schoolyard, curious to know who had sent him the note.

Seeing that the mysterious letter writer still hadn't shown up, Yami brushed the fallen brown leaves away and sat under the tree.

Yami watched as students walked passed him.  They walked in couples, groups and some by themselves.  The students seemed friendly, of course there were a few not so friendly students, but that was normal.  

Yami sighed and unpacked his lunch.  Yuugi was eating lunch with the blond, Jounouchi Katsuya.  Yuugi had invited Yami, but he declined, telling Yuugi that he had to meet someone.

Yami smiled at the thought of Yuugi.  He was glad Yuugi was his adoptive brother.  Yuugi was a kind, innocent boy, who saw the good in everybody.  He was cheerful and friendly.  Yami was protective of Yuugi, who did not usually stand up for himself. 

            He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that came up behind him.

            "Hey…"

            Startled, Yami looked up.  A pretty brunette stared back down at him.

            "Hi."  Yami said awkwardly.

            She smiled, holding out her hand, "My name's Mazaki Anzu."

            "Mutou Yami.  Were you the one who send me the note?"  Yami asked curious, shaking her extended hand.

            "Yeah.  Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"  Anzu asked.

            "Um…of course not.  Be my guest."

            "Thanks." Anzu sat down next to him, "Tell me a little about yourself."

            Yami blinked, "Like what?"

            "Where did you move from, how old are you, what are your hobbies, what do you do in your free time and stuff like that."

            "Well, I moved here from Tokyo.  I'm 17.  I like games and puzzles.  I'm don't usually do anything in my free time.  There's nothing interesting about me."

            "You're not the talkative type are you?"  Anzu asked.

            "No, not really."

            Anzu smiled.

            "What do you know about Seto?"

            "Kaiba?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, Kaiba keeps to himself.  He's cold and serious and Kaiba Corp's CEO.  He's a genius and one of the school's eligible bachelors.  That's about it."

            "Oh."

            "Why?"

            Yami did not feel like telling Anzu about his history with Seto, "No reason, just out of curiosity."

            They ate their lunch in silence for while.

            "Tomorrow's Friday and a bunch of friends and I are going to see a movie after school.  I was wondering if you want to come with us, if you have nothing to do?"

            "Um…sure…"

            "Great.  I'll give you the details tomorrow.  Well, it seems we have to go." Anzu grinned as the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

            "Yeah…um…Anzu?"

            "Hm?"

            "Thanks for being so nice to me." 

            "Always glad to make a new friend."

            They packed up their lunch in silence and walked to class together.

            Yami didn't notice the figure that walked out from behind the elm tree. 

            Seto glared after them.  He was glowering, ready to cause Anzu harm.  He didn't know why, but he felt a strong desire to.

            'You're jealous.' An annoying voice piped up in his head.

            'Why would I be jealous?  I don't like Yami.  I hate him.  He abandoned me.'

            'So why do you want to hurt Mazaki so badly just for talking to him?'

            'I don't know.'

            'Hah!  You are…'

            'Shut up.' Seto cut it off.

            'Well, try to make friends with him again.'

            'I don't know…'

            'You don't have anything to lose.'

            "Don't I?" Seto asked aloud.

            The voice in his was silent.

            Seto walked to class.  On the outside, he was cool and collected.  But on the inside, he was confused.  

            'Damn Yami!  I thought I was rid of him.  Now he's back.  Why?  Why? Why?  He's going to turn my life upside down.'

            Seto had no idea how right he was.

            What his teacher was about to tell them did not make things any easier for Seto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chappie…

Yami's older than Seto, only by a few months. I have no idea when the Japanese school year starts, so I incorporated…forgive my lack of knowledge on this topic.  

Seto was eavesdropping…hehe...poor Seto.  He's jealous and he won't admit it.  Hahah.  Poor Yami…I feel so horrible…

I don't really like Anzu, but I don't exactly hate her…so there won't be any Anzu-bashing…I'm sorry everyone.  If you want Anzu bashing, tell me, and maybe I can work it in. ^_^

I know…some of the ideas are a bit cliché.  Gomen.  But my muses, Tsuki and Kaosu are on vacation…stupid muses… - -;

I'm sorry…I'm going to be a little evil to Seto…:: ducks from flying objects:: what?  He can't get together with Yami that easily, plus, he's still not willing to admit he's jealous.  Hm…should I make this an angst ending or a happy ending?  What do you think?  Should I make Yami get together w/ Anzu?  

I know this isn't the best chapter…but…review plz  ^-^.  Onegai!  Next Chapter up soon, probably Christmas Ever or Christmas…

©  Todokanunegai 12-23-02


	4. Partners

Ooh…Chapter 3…4 chapters including prologue…more than I wrote for my first fic.  I'm so happy…

I promise…there will be less foreword and end words.  I won't talk as much.

Alona & Meina: Thx for reviewing.  I'm sorry I put Anzu in, but she plays a role in getting them together (or maybe just to get Seto jealous…)

Disclaimer: What IS the point of doing this chapter after chapter…no one even pays attention to this anyway…fine…I'll say it…I don't own 

Yu-Gi-Oh…happy? ::mutters string of profane curses under her breath::

Warning: It's YAOI…You should know this if you've read up to this chapter.

Endless Friendship, Timeless Love: Partners

The second that Seto got home, he banged his head on his desk.  Damn teacher.  Why? Why? Why did she have to spring that damn project so suddenly on them?  Aug…and why didn't she just picked partners for them?

'You know…it's your fault you two are partners.'

'Shut up!  It was not my fault.'

~Flashback~

            _Seto slumped into his seat after lunch, glaring daggers at Anzu's back._

_            "Class, we'll be starting a new project today." Groans were heard, "It's not going to be that bad, you'll enjoy it"_

_            The students didn't look like they believed her._

_"You're going to be studying ancient civilizations with a partner.  You get to pick your partners." The room was filled with chatter about who people wanted to be partners with.  _

_"Not so fast." The room immediately quieted._

_"You get to pick you're partners…but…they must be either the person sitting directly in front or back of you or directly to your right or left."_

_This earned a lot of protest from the students, but the teacher would not relent.  Seto could have sworn some of the students looked mutinous._

_He himself wasn't too happy.  He was in a corner and only had two choices for partners.  And the two people that he could be partnered with were not people he wanted to work with.  _

_Seto was stuck next to Yami and behind Kijo Leiko._

_He groaned. 'Aug…what am I suppose to do?  Kijo has been after me to date her since freshman year.  And Yami…I just don't know.  Fate must really hate me." He struggled not to hit his head on the table._

_'I just know I'm going to regret this.'  With a sigh, he quickly scribbled a note and threw it on Yami's desk._

_From the corner of his eyes, he registered the surprised look on Yami and saw him scribble a reply.  _

_'You're nervous.'_

_'Am not!  I don't care.  He can say no for all I care.'_

_'But you'd prefer he say yes, right?'_

_Seto was silent.  Before he could retort, a note landed on his desk._

_He nonchalantly picked up the note._

_His heart skipped a beat as he read the simple answer. _

-Ok- 

_            He allowed himself a mental grin._

~End Flashback~ 

            'It IS your fault.  You were the one who asked him to be your partner.  You're just in denial.'

            'Be quiet!   Don't you ever?'

            'Nope!'

            Seto smack himself on the head, "I must be insane.  I'm talking to myself."

'Must be.'

"Aug…"

*RING RING*

"Great, now I'm hearing things!" 

*RING RING*

            Seto looked up.  He reprimanded himself before picking up the phone. "Kaiba."

            "Um…hi…am I speaking to Seto?" The voice was hesitant.  

"Yes, you are, who am I speaking to?" He asked curtly, "And it's Kaiba to whoever you are."

"This is Yami…"

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering…uh…about the project…"   

"What about it?  Be snappy, I don't have all day!"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go over and work on it.  Yuugi's working with Jounouchi and I don't want to bother them."

Seto was silent.  Have Yami come over to his house?  Was that a good idea in his current state of mind?

"Fine." Seto said reluctantly, not being able to think up a reason why Yami couldn't come over.  

Seto gave Yami his address.

"Thanks…I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Very well," Seto muttered, hanging up.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" Seto groaned, "Well…at least Mokuba will be home soon, so I won't be alone with Yami."

*RING RING*

"What now?!" Seto glared at the phone.

            "Kaiba.  Make it quick!" Seto snapped.

            "Big brother, it's me."

            "Oh, hey, Mokuba.  What is it?  Is something wrong?" His voice softened considerably.

            "No, nothing's wrong.  I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm going to my friend's house.  I'll be home by 8, ok?"

            "8?  Well, I don't know…"

            "Please!" 

            "All right, you can go.  Just call me before you come home and I'll send a car over to pick you up."

            "K! Bye big brother.  I'll see you later!" Mokuba hung up the phone.

            "Great!  This is just perfect!  What am I going to do?  Why today of all days?"

            'Good luck!' The voice was smug. 

"Shut up." Seto buried his face in his hand, "How am I going to get through this?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter…

Ehehe…I'm so evil to Seto…^ ^;;

Sorry it took me so long to get this out!  I have had writer's block for the last 1½ weeks.  I still have writer's block and had to force myself to get this out.  

Kijo Leiko (an OC)  might play a role at some other point in this story, but I'm not sure yet.

Which Yu-Gi-Oh character do you guys think Seto should go out with, if I decide to make him go out with someone?  Who should Yami go out with?  ::ducks from thrown objects:: It's just to move the plot along!  I don't even know if I will make them go out with anyone else, but that depends.  I PROMISE they'll end up together one way or another!

Review please!   Tell me what you think! Next chapter coming out sometime in the next 5 days or earlier if I get lotza reviews. ^ ^  

©  Todokanunegai 1-4-03


End file.
